The Melody of Logic
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: Apollo's stumped by a case... he knows something is not right, but what? It couldn't hurt to ask his cool, calm and collected prosecutor rival, Klavier? Will he like the answer? KlavierApollo
1. Sing For Me

**The Melody of Logic**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**

**Klavier/Apollo**

He looked smug and confident. This case was far from clear and Apollo was confused as heck. So how could Klavier Gavin look so damn sure of himself? Was there something he missed? Could the other man have already figured it out? It was so unlikely, and yet... Apollo couldn't say that it was entirely impossible.

During the recess, he decided it was his job to find out.

"U-uh... P-prosecutor Gavin?" He asked, catching up to the handsome prosecutor. His smile was dazzling, Apollo had to admit. It caught him slightly off guard every time. "This case... do you understand it? I believe in my client and I know she's innocent, but... I don't get it. I don't know how to prove it... I don't know how to turn it around."

Klavier laughed and shook his head. "Ah ah ah! You must be crazy to ask the prosecution for those kinds of answers. We're on opposite sides, I remind you, Forehead boy." There was that grin, crooked, deadly and perfect.

"Prosecutor Gavin!" Apollo gasped. "You may be a prosecutor, but you're also an honest man. I trust your judgment, so... laugh all you want, but I'll ask again. What do you know about the truth of this case, Mr. Gavin? You look like you know something, while I'm still so very confused..."

There was no hiding his shock. "Hmm... them there are powerful words. I do know something. And I'll share it with you."

Apollo had asked in all honesty and he meant everything he said. Still, he hadn't actually expected an answer. He expected a 'find it out for yourself' after tormenting him some more. But Klavier honestly looked like he had something to share.

"Some advice, Justice... and something a musician such as myself would know... 'The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth.' And that's a fact." Apollo's face must have reflected how shocked he was. It was a beautiful saying, and he wanted to believe it for all it was worth. Looking at the clock, he smiled. In the end he DID get a 'find it out yourself' answer. Time was up...

Klavier smirked and winked at him slyly. "Okay, Forehead boy. Time to go back. If you wanna hear the truth, Apollo, you're gonna have to sing for me. If it's you, I know you'll be able to find the right melody."

"And therefore, the truth."

A/N: Okay, say what you will – I haven't played the game, but already I love this pairing. Mainly because of an awesome doujinshi my friend got me for the holidays, but… what can I say, it's AMAZING. Anyway, I wanted to start out with something sweet. I might add a few drabbles here and there to this if anyone likes it and shares my love for this pairing. Please review, thanks! I won't be writing any real spoilers since I don't want to spoil myself so don't worry about that. Until later!

Michiyo Ichimaru


	2. Death by Music?

**The Melody of Logic II**  
**Michiyo Ichimaru**  
**Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**  
**Klavier/Apollo**

** And there was more! **

This trend of cases with musical background was starting to annoy Apollo. In all honesty, very little of the subject made sense to him. He had never studied it intensely, so to be truthful, everything his client was telling him now just sounded like mindless banter without much meaning.

After all, what did he know about how you open a grand piano to project the sound? Why would he understand the layout of one enough to understand why it was impossible for the stick holding the lid up not to have killed the victim? There was no reason to believe his client was just lying, but at the same time, he wondered why he sounded so certain…

His partner Trucey, looked just as stunned and clueless. "Don't look at me! My dad's the piano player…" Actually, that was a lie too. Wright probably knew as much about playing the piano as Apollo did… and that meant that the best he could play was likely something like Row Your Boat or Mary Had a Little Lamb.

It was uncomfortable, and highly unusual, but these were the times when it was good to know he knew SOMEONE who could explain this, should he choose to. Now, whether or not he could count on the rock star to answer was a completely different situation. They were on opposite sides.

But there was one thing he was sure of… and that was Klavier's pride in his band and his musical ability. That played into Apollo's advantage in this case. If he could just get him talking, it would be easy to sway him into answering his questions.

Still, getting him started may or may not come easy… Apollo was willing to take that chance.

"Uh… h-hey. Are you in there, Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked politely, knocking on the door. Trucey suggested just banging the door down, but Apollo would have none of that, even if it would have been highly amusing to see his assistant and rival fight for a while. He knew Trucey wouldn't last long against him… her admiration for him was too great…

Klavier opened the door with a huge grin on his face. "Come in, Justice. Oh! And Trucey too! I guess I can't hope that this is your attempt at a nice get-together, huh?" He was grinning triumphantly, knowing that he had read Apollo right. "Let me guess… it's about the case? Only time you want to see me is when I'm of use to you, huh… you're so cruel."

It was meant to be a joke, but a hint of discomfort radiated from deep within his words. He also sounded hurt. Apollo wasn't good at acting impulsive, but part of him really wanted to play the part of the friend, just coming to visit because he wanted to. Those kinds of thoughts rarely got acted upon, but he wondered vaguely if he could pull it off.

"Well… uh, actually… no. No! My client told me everything I needed to know. We have enough information from his testimony to disprove the police's claims." After the stuttering, it almost sounded confident. Klavier also seemed to believe it for all it was worth, although he would never be so reckless as to jump right in. He was reckless, but… not THAT reckless.

"Are you saying… you really just came to see me?" Klavier asked in disbelief. Apollo blushed and looked the other way.

It was really difficult to think with the musician staring at him that way. "Well… we were finished, and I didn't have anything to do, and… you were the first person I thought of. I know we don't have much in common, but I figured we could find something to talk about."

Klavier chuckled. "You get points for sweetness, Justice. Alright. You wanted to have a friendly chat? Just for the heck of it? Well, here's a random tidbit pulled out of thin air for you that you might not have known…" his grin had grown considerably.

"A Grand Piano designed like this one… can't possibly kill someone with the lid-propping holster. It defies Physics."

Apollo laughed nervously. "So the notes of truth play again, eh? What gave me away? My stage fright?" both of them laughed at the terrible joke. "My song probably sounded terrible." Apollo added, feeling regret and remorse. Even though he felt this, Klavier seemed happy.

"No… it was… sweet."

Good intentions are like lyrics with hidden meanings of love, beautify and truth.


	3. And it's Beginning to Snow

The Melody of Logic

Michiyo Ichimaru

III. And It's Beginning to Snow

No one saw it coming, and yet, Klavier Gavin sighed. "It's going to snow…"

The weather forecasts said differently. However, the truth was in every single one of the specks of white all over Apollo's coat, as he entered his office. "Where on EARTH did THAT come from?" he said in a mildly frustrated voice. Now he was wet and cold… and with nothing to do about it. The heating was limited, and he was stuck in his wet suit for the remainder of the day, or at least until it dried.

Suddenly, he noticed something out of place on his desk. More specifically, his important paperwork that he specifically told no one to touch, had been moved to make room for something that hadn't been there before. It was a rounded stone mug with a stylish red and brown pattern of lines and dots on it. But even more appealing to him at the moment, was the smell of hot chocolate.

Looking closer, he sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. How garish… there was only one possible culprit who would do something so… outlandish, and yet be completely unaware that it was so. Apollo smiled warmly at the whipped cream heart drawn in the center. It was starting to melt, so he figured it was time for him to start enjoying his treat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Upon leaving the office for the day, Apollo remembered the empty mug and decided that he couldn't just keep it here. It would have to go back to Gavin himself, and the sooner, the better.

Walking into the prosecutor's office, he felt almost appalled by its disastrous layout. Prosecutor Gavin wasn't there, but Apollo didn't mind. He tried to find a place to set the mug where it would be easily seen, but that proved to be a harder task than he initially thought it would be. On his way out the door of the building, he saw two little boys selling hot chocolate. "How ironic…" Apollo muttered under his breath, smiling. It was a good thing… after all, he hated owing people.

He walked all the way back to Klavier's office. Apollo hoped he might just sit it on the desk and leave. But when he returned, Klavier was sitting in his chair, tapping his fingers in an irritated rhythm on the small empty space on the desk in front of him. Yet, he heard the door open and looked right away. "Ah! Justice… come in!" he always used such a pleasantly warm and friendly voice when he was talking to Apollo casually. Unadmittedly, Apollo liked the unspoken bond they shared. It was one of trust, teamwork and friendship. Together they would find all truths.

It was a promise.

"Thought I might repay your kindness." Apollo said, holding out the cup for him. His head was turned away, sheepishly, but he was still smiling. Klavier took it and smiled softly, moving the cup a bit, letting the drink roll around in the cup before drinking it.

Pouting Klavier looked up at Apollo with dramatic, wide, hurt eyes. "It was just an afterthought, wasn't it? And after all the thought and hard-work I put into making that." He sniffled. "Don't you know how much love I put into that?! You trampled on my heart. Oww…" It was probably just his teasing, Apollo knew. But for some reason, he acted.

He leaned down and gave the prosecutor a peck on the lips. If Klavier was shocked, he didn't show it. "Happy now?" Apollo grinned sheepishly. His cheeks were tinted red, but for once, his body and mind didn't disengage. Klavier seemed to contemplate it and shook his head.

"Nope. Not enough… do it again." He was grinning invitingly, and Apollo couldn't resist. After all… his lips tasted like chocolate.

But from that point on, the hot chocolate on Klavier's desk was forgotten along with all the other cluttered junk…

Thanks to another reviewer, there is more to read! I'm glad there are still others who have made this their OTP other than me. So, I thought I'd upload another little drabble… one I wrote for a winter-theme a while back, since it started snowing last night. I hope you like it.


	4. Sound Advice

**The Melody of Logic**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**IV. Sound Advice**

Apollo had just finished walking Trucey back to her office when he ran into Phoenix. She was already gone when Phoenix spoke up. "She likes you, you know that… right?" he chuckled, looking at the young lawyer. It shouldn't have been shocking, really. The way she looked at him made it quite obvious. So why didn't he have any clue? Why was he so utterly shocked and confused?

Simple… it's because he was a sweet, innocent and utterly clueless boy.

"R-really?" his voice faltered. "I… uh…" his face drooped, if only for a second. But Phoenix didn't miss it. His perceptive skills were the best. No question about it, the guy had the eyes of a hawk. It was no wonder the guy had been such an amazing lawyer…

Phoenix full-out laughed this time around. "You had no idea… what a cute boy." He mocked. "But, you don't like her." It wasn't a question. From the moment Apollo stopped being shocked, it became evident to Phoenix. It felt kinda like déjà vu, and it made him laugh and cringe at the same time. What a funny thing fate was.

"You like someone else." Once again, not a question. Phoenix was certain.

But Apollo looked shocked anyway. It was probably that certainty that startled him. "W-why would you think that?" Yet he had already turned away to hide the blush that Phoenix hadn't missed.

"Oh I don't know. It's not obvious. So it would have to be someone you could like up-close without looking suspicious… say… someone you could stare at across a crowded room without it being weird. For instance something like… a court room?" He tried to make it sound hypothetical, but it was clear what he was implying.

From the shade of Apollo's face, he was on to something. "Y-you're jumping to conclusions a bit too fast, don't you think?" Although he was fighting it, his face didn't look too convincing and his words sounded shaky.

Maybe he was. But the reaction he got was enough to prove his accusations in his mind. "Am I? You can't deny that he's good looking." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and proud of it. "Well, yes or no, let me give you a piece of advice from someone who was in your position a number of years ago…"

"Don't leave it as just some wistful wishing gaze between rivals in the courtroom, or else you'll never be satisfied, and you'll lose it eventually. If you like him, go after him." Apollo was trying to listen, but he was still shocked and stuck at '…from someone who was in your position…'

Nodding, he thought it would be best if he just took the advice and didn't say anything else. Walking out of there, he let out a deep sigh of relief once he was outside. But his relief was short-lived. "Hiya, Justice!"

It didn't seem like he was going to be getting any breaks…

"Are you done working for the day?" Klavier asked, noticing the missing X-factor, Trucey, nowhere in sight. "Either you're quite sure of this case, or you've given up. You never stop running around until the case." He laughed. Sadly, it was true. But in this case, the fact that they were done earlier was due to an ace up his sleeve… a good thing for him.

"Is that your way of trying to leak information out of me about the case? Cause if it is, it's not going to work." Apollo replied, grinning widely.

Klavier laughed. "Well, you think you have it all figured out, don't ya? Good thing you're no detective. Actually, case work aside, we'll let the truth do the talking tomorrow. I just wanted to know if you were free to go somewhere." He was calm and the statement was vague but it didn't make Apollo any less shocked initially. And it only made him more nervous.

Eying the blonde man for any hint that he might be joking with him, Apollo found nothing. "Somewhere?" He finally asked, finding his voice. "That's suspiciously vague. What are you planning? I have a feeling you're purposely not telling me something because it's something I won't like." He said, finding a bit of confidence in the truth.

He just laughed harder. "Your voice isn't telling the whole truth either. You're reluctant to tell me exactly what you're thinking and I'm reluctant to tell you where I wanna take you. Sounds like a conversation that's not going anywhere." Klavier shrugged. "What's a guy to do?"

"Yeah… too bad you can't have a conversation with my soul." Apollo retorted sarcastically. "It might be more willing to tell you what you want to hear."

Klavier grinned, dramatically faking disappointment and then in a second, pretending to get a new idea. "No. But maybe there is another conversation to be had. Ever hear that body language speaks ten times more words than what you actually say? It's interesting… isn't it?" He reached out for the brunette and smiled sweetly, drawing his lips closer to his rivals, until they were only centimeters apart.

"Does that answer your question? I think you know where I want to take you now…"

It wasn't what he initially thought, but opportunity showed itself to him… and he was going to take Phoenix's advice…

Another review, another drabble. Thanks, now there's five reviews! I'm happy people like these, so I'll keep writing. Please keep reviewing! Until next time…

Michiyo Ichimaru


	5. Misplaced Valentine

**The Melody of Logic**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**  
**Klavier/Apollo**

**V. Misplaced Valentine**

"Happy Valentine's Day Detective Skye!" Klavier greeted happily as he waltzed through the doorway. It didn't take Ema but a second to reply.

"I hate you, Prosecutor Gavin." She grumbled from behind a stack of paperwork. Why he insisted on being so damn happy all the time, she would never understand. Didn't he understand how she loathed his superstar attitude and overbearing charisma? How else could she say it to help him get it through his thick skull?

Klavier chuckled. "I see. But I don't see why you wouldn't accept a gift from one employee to another, right?" Ema glared at him from behind her dark lashes.

"From you? I think not." She stated, nose in the air. "Unless it's a vacation, you can just go back and lavish your attentions on some other unsuspecting fool." Klavier seemed to enjoy getting her riled up. Although she had tried to stay unresponsive to take the fun out of it for him, Ema failed once more.

And he was enjoying it to some extent. Her claws always came out so quickly. "If not you, who else?" he pouted. "Can you think of anyone else I'd rather spoil on this wonderful holiday, other than yourself?"

She laughed for the first time. Not because of him, but because she knew that she could win this yet, with her wit and good detective skills. "You're asking a detective, sir… of course I can. My observational skills are unrivaled. I can see the tell-tale signs anywhere, even if you don't realize you're doing it."

This made Klavier curious. "I'm obvious, am I? There's a sign? Well, do tell, great detective. Who is this mysterious person who's captured my heart?"

"Well that's obvious to anyone who's watched you in court, sir." Ema chuckled, a great big grin on her face. Klavier flinched visibly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Then he smiled sheepishly.

"Go on, ya big idiot. Don't mess this up, too! Not like you need help messing up. But… I think even YOU can manage wooing someone who already likes you." Ema laughed, pushing him out the door.

Closing the door behind him, Ema grinned. "Finally… some peace. And I even did my part to aid in the Valentine's Day spirit… go me." She sighed, looking at how her pile of paperwork had seemed to have grown. "Joy."

A/N: Yeah, I love Ema but… they're just not happening as a pairing, at least not for me. But! Thanks to an anonymous friend of a friend for giving me the idea. xD God, I'm thanking people I don't know. . Lol. Anyway, enjoy!


	6. Don't Look Down

**The Melody of Logic**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**VI. Don't Look Down**

Amusement parks were always labeled as being some great family getaway. So Apollo didn't find anything surprising about the magazine article Trucy was shoving in his face. "What's this all about?" he questioned, looking at the bright-eyed bouncing girl.

"See that?! 'Fun for the whole family!', it says, and it's brand new! Not to mention that the prices are only half of what you pay at those older parks!" Trucy ranted, ticking off all of her equally important points on her fingers.

Now he understood what she had in mind...

"You're saying that we should go check it out, right?" Apollo said, reluctantly. Spending a day at an amusement park checking out the strange little souvenir shops, doubling the healthy salt and sugar intake in pretzels, cotton candy and fried foods and getting all excited about man's latest creations in "fun" technology wasn't his idea of fun.

But he obviously understood what Trucy had in mind. And she was clearly ecstatic. "YES! You, me and daddy! Mr. Gavin too! We're like a family as it is!" she smiled sweetly, tugging at his arm. "Daddy doesn't usually do these kinds of things with me, but he said if you wanted to go to, we could go! You DO want to go with us, don't you?!" She pleaded.

It wasn't his idea of fun, but it didn't sound so bad. And if Trucy enjoyed it, at least he'd be able to enjoy getting outside a little and some fresh air.

"Sure, why not."

…

He told himself to expect crowds, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There was enough to do that there were never too many people in one place. They caught wind of a magic show later that Trucy told them they simply HAD to catch, with a happy gleam in her eye.

Nick took the pamphlet from Trucy before she could start rattling off a list of things they HAD to do. If she had been excited before, it was nothing compared to the way she was acting now that they were here, but Apollo thought it was cute. He was glad he agreed. 

Klavier had been MORE than happy to join then, and huddled behind Nick, looking at the attractions. Then Apollo noticed that Mr. Wright had this wicked grin on his face. "Hey Trucy, you wanted to try something new, right?" He discreetly pointed something out to her on the map and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up even brighter than before.

"Let's go, Polly!" She practically shouted, dragging him along behind her.

…

When they stopped, Apollo was thoroughly curious. It LOOKED like a mountain. What it really was, he hadn't figured out yet.

He didn't have time to argue before she had gotten them tangled in with the rest of the anxious mass waiting in front of the mountain. There were people in front of him, behind him and all around him. Subconsciously he tightened his hold on Trucy's hand.

"Stay close!" he shouted. Maybe it was unnecessary, but maybe it was. He didn't want to take chances. "What's all the fuss about, Trucy? There are a lot of people here to see this weird looking mountain..." he whispered. The crowd was now practically pushing them along with the flow.

Trucy blinked. "Wha? You didn't know?" Trucy smiled. "It's not REALLY a mountain." She giggled. "Daddy told me you'd never been on one, but that you'd love it! He also said it would probably make you feel better if you were with someone else who's never been on one. I'm really excited. The article talked about it, don't you remember!" she scolded.

He thought back to the article she so kindly shoved in his face that morning. All he remembered was the add boasting it's family-friendly atmosphere, never-ending fun possibilities... oh, and a section about a world record roller coaster that he skipped over like it was the plague...

'...wait...'

"Are you okay, Polly? You look a little pale?" Trucy said, feeling his forehead. Apollo frantically batted it away and looked at her desperately.

Because he WAS desperate. And this was ALL Mr. Wright's fault! "Trucy... please tell me that you're not telling me this is the 'World's Highest Rollercoaster' that it was bragging about..." he begged. Trucy smiled.

"You really DID read the whole thing! That's it!" Apollo felt feint. There were two things he truly hated and they were loud music, and heights. Lately it seemed he had a knack for being subjected to both...

And he could only wonder why it was always Trucy's fault that he ended up getting into these things. He wanted to find a way off, but Trucy was already dragging him inside, past the gate and past salvation. Now he could see part of the rollercoaster in action. It looked like part of it was indoors, but he also saw openings in the sides, up further.

It was all he could do not to vomit out of sheer panic.

"Don't worry!" Trucy chimed in, sensing his insecurity. "I'll be right there beside you!" Not that it was a really comforting thing in any way, but it was nice that she was trying. But he was too busy still looking for a back exit.

When it was their turn, Trucy literally had to pull him into the cart. If there had been something other than people around him to grab on to, he would have, just to resist her strong grip.

The harness that came down was meant to be a safety enforcer. Instead, it only made him more aware of the dangers of being as high up and going as fast as he was sure he was going to be going. Trucy was giggling as she poked at the soft cushioning on the harness. "Just one bit of advice." She said, smiling.

"Don't look down."

…

Apollo had never felt so many things at once until now. He needed to be practically carried out of the rollercoaster car by Trucy, who was sympathetic at first, but quickly started talking about how amazing it was.

Mr. Wright and Klavier were there, waiting for them at the exit. Klavier had a bottle of water and some headache pills. "Welcome back." he grinned. "How'd you like it Trucy?" he asked, even though the answer was fairly obvious. She practically glowed.

"It was AMAZING!" Trucy squealed. "But... Polly doesn't look so good. Why'd ya do that daddy?! You didn't know that he hated heights... did you?!" she scolded half-heartedly, still supporting a shaking Apollo. Nick chuckled.

"I'll admit that I did. To be honest, I didn't think he'd go through with it, reluctant or not. "Guess I was wrong." He shrugged. "Mr. Gavin here was the bright one who pointed it out." He said, grinning. Klavier scowled and kicked up a few rocks under his feet.

Apollo glared daggers up at both of them. "W-what!?" he looked at the prosecutor warily and groaned. "Ugh. I just want to sit down."

"Here." Klavier said, grabbing him by his shoulders and then sending Trucy and Wright off to wait for them at the nearest bench. After a few ambling steps, Klavier frowned. "You don't look so steady..." Before Apollo could protest, he wrapped one arm around his back and put the other under his knees, carrying him to the bench.

He shrugged. "After all... it was kinda my fault in the first place." Once Apollo was comfortably seated, he gave him the water and aspirin. "Here, this should help."

"How do you know? You're not afraid of heights, are you" Apollo muttered, but accepted it nonetheless, because he could already feel the headache coming on. He couldn't drink too much without feeling his stomach churn slightly.

Klavier grimaced. "No... the attorney in question in my case knew that I couldn't handle fast spinning motions and sent me on those dreaded tea-cups. In your defense, you handled it better than I did." he smiled, patting the boy on the back. "They only do it because they can't beat us in court, Justice. And Mr. Wright's just jealous." he laughed.

Apollo laughed and smiled feebly. "Thanks… Klavier. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Any time." he said. "Oh... and you might want to take a look at what the coaster did to your hair. I think I heard a camera flash earlier... you might want to get that back from Trucy before it ends up in Brushel's hands." he smirked.

"Guh. Right..." He didn't know about 'family fun', but... for a second, he had seen a side of Klavier he wasn't used to seeing. They had even... related on something. Apollo felt like maybe he was one step closer to understanding the rock star and… well, he liked talking to him this way. It felt… nice.

But the next time he wanted to spend some "quality time" with his "family", they'd be doing it at home or in the office.

A/N: I did this as a response on LJ for the kink meme, but then changed it to suit my normal love of this pairing. It was too cute not to. D


	7. Dance, Dance

**The Melody of Logic**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

**VII. Dance, Dance**

Apollo had this ongoing battle with music… Thanks to Klavier, he was always losing.

Dance Dance Revolution was no exception to this rule. Trucy insisted that they could all compete, just for fun. But Apollo had the feeling that this wasn't just going to be any competition. First he watched Phoenix fail, as he was utterly humiliated by Trucy. Mr. Wright may have been the one person who had less luck with music than he did. And since it was his daughter… he'd never hear the end of it.

But of all the unfairness, he had to compete with the ROCK STAR?! Groaning, he had to admit that he never stood a chance… And, to be honest… seven years after Trucy let her father live it down, Klavier would STILL be picking on him about it. He'd say, "Herr Forehead's timing is as off as his logic…" Or something like that…

If that wasn't enough of a sign, Apollo almost died when he saw the song Trucy picked, with a huge grin on her face. "Look! Its fate, isn't it…!" She giggled, pointing at the screen. Klavier laughed and shook his head.

"Not fate… German. It means 'Piano', Fraulein." Klavier said, smiling even wider. "I rather like this song. Are you ready to rock, Herr Forehead? I'm not going easy on you, here. Unlike court, there aren't any consequences, ja?"

Apollo gulped and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

He hadn't expected the tame sounds that came out. For a moment, he thought he could do this… the arrows weren't enough the throw him off, although he wasn't exactly the most coordinated person. But then, there was a sudden change in the music. The bass increased two-fold and he almost tripped over his own feet.

Listening closer, he noticed that, over the sound of the heavy banging of drums and thick guitars, he could hear Klavier singing along and still never missing a beat. The only thing he could make out was the one word the prosecutor taught them… Klavier, meaning 'piano'.

Hearing him sing, he wondered what it really meant, because it sounded strangely sexy coming from the rock star next to him. Without even trying, Klavier had gotten himself a captive audience of one…

Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an

And music was his downfall again. Only this time, literally…

Getting distracted and trying to follow complex jumping patterns on a small dance mat at the same time doesn't work, Apollo realized. Klavier caught him under the arm and pulled him up a little bit, letting him catch the wide smirk on his face as he sang the last lines softly into Apollo's ear, so kindly translated into English…

There, at the piano  
She listened to me  
And when my performance began  
She held her breath

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the cues next time, ja?" Klavier chuckled, helping him steady himself on his own two feet again. Apollo blushed. How was he supposed to explain the terrible absent-mindedness that caused this mess?

Trucy jumped off the couch and scampered over to them with a huge grin on her face. Avoiding being discrete at all, she winked at Apollo. "Didn't 'cha know? Polly was too busy listening to the piano."


End file.
